


niki nihachu blows up manberg because she feels like it

by Catatrophycdanno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bombs, Death, Explosions, Explosives, Minor Character Death, Swearing, bunch of characters are mentioned like once, but if i don’t publish i might scream, not in a sexual way bc that is quite unpog, so bare with me here, so many plotholes, tommy bites someone i think, well i mean he’s already dead he doesnt actually die in the story it’s just nvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatrophycdanno/pseuds/Catatrophycdanno
Summary: they needed this. they needed this fresh start. even if they won’t all be here to witness it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, its all platonic - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	niki nihachu blows up manberg because she feels like it

a lonely figure stood firmly against the messy forest border, their pale face half lit by the moonlight pouring in from above. they’d done it. they’d replaced the button successfully after months of pestering mister soot and bribing him with sweets and pastries from the local bakery and prying the information needed to fix that button from him. 

niki had done it all by herself, with only a few guidances from schlatt. but she wasn’t working for him, only for her nation. this is what’s necessary, she kept repeating to herself. this is what we’ve been fighting for all along. 

the signal was given then, a simple crack of electricity and the stage lights turning on at the center of manburg. she trudged slowly there, her remote button hidden deep inside her pocket. the air was tense at the makeshift stage in the forest clearing.

it seemed the forest knew what was about to happen as well. she sat down next to fundy and gave him a reassuring smile. say nothing, say nothing, say noth- 

“tonight’s gonna be interesting, huh?” she whispered, unable to contain her nerves. 

“what do you mean?” fundy replied, confused. he leaned in. “is wilbur planning something again? does he need our help?”

niki smiled. “no no, i’ll tell you when he does, though. i just have a feeling.”

fundy looked suspicious but nodded. niki’s gut burned with guilt, but it was too late to back out. schlatt walked onto the podium, hands crossed behind his back and assertive smile across his face. he stopped and cleared his throat.

“welcome, friends, citizens of manburg. 

today is a special day, hence the rushed stage put together by my dearest vice president, quackity.” he nudged him. 

“huh? oh, right. tonight’s a special day because mister president has something planned. something we will all enjoy. a firework show! but that’s not all-“

schlatt put out his hand to stop him from speaking and continued by himself.

“yes, that’s not all. tonight, on the 20th of november, pogtopia will be no more. that silly little nation with its friendly recruits and homely little cave will be gone by dawn, and they can’t do anything about it. you see for the past week, we’ve had a spy within their ranks.” 

niki zoned out, feeling her communication bracelet buzz. she looked above schlatt’s podium to the trees and, to her horror, saw wilbur and tommy in position to jump down and murder schlatt. she tried to shake her head no subtly but fundy had noticed them as well, enthusiastically nodding not ver subtly. that caught schlatt’s attention. 

he stopped midspeech and looked up, barely seeing a blurry figure hop behind him before being strangled in front of his entire country. quackity jumped into action, trying to pry wilbur’s arms off of schlatt’s blueish neck but being restrained by tommy quickly biting his shoulder. he screamed and that set off the crowd that was still frozen in shock.

karl rushed up to the podium with fundy, making him think he was going to punch schlatt but tackled wilbur instead. fundy’s tail smacked into quackity and tommy, sending the three of them flying down to the grass.

“what the hell karl?”, wilbur yelled. “are you a schlatt protector now? a schlannie as they call it?” karl couldn’t say anything, too out of breath and surprised he managed to do that in the first place. fundy stood up from the floor, his battered coat flying in the winter wind. tommy and quackity took this chance to keep wrestling and rolled into the stands, startling niki who ran to the grass patch before the stage. 

fundy spoke karl’s reasoning for him: “schlatt said there’s a traitor in our- your ranks.” his teary face nearly betrayed him to schlatt, who stared suspiciously at the fox’s shaky words. 

wilbur and tommy turned to stare at schlatt in shock. “no that’s not possible. we did background checks and everything? no way. you’re just trying to get us to turn against each other aren’t you?” tommy ranted, legs wrapped around quackity’s head in makeshift restraints. “yeah that’s what it is. i trust everyone here.”

niki nodded along despite the ball in her stomach growing larger. her hand was so close to the button, she could feel every wooden splinter her bad craftsmanship had made. she could just ‘fess up and drop it in the lake right now, deactivate her plans forever. 

for a second she let herself imagine the future they would have if she didn’t do it. she pictured cattle herding with the boys early in the morning, all groggy from sleep but eager to enjoy the manburg sunrise. she pictured techno and tommy finally making peace with each other, although that’s a long shot, and tommy being able to visit the bee farm again. she pictured her finally being content with people she could call her family again.

but this wasn’t for her, was it? this was for them. this was for wilbur, a man who’d gone mad months ago and needed some kind of escape. this was for tommy, a boy stricken with grief and weighed down by his hero’s harsh beratings everyday. this was for quackity, someone who only ever wanted love and got it from a tyrannical dictator instead of the normal partner he invisioned. this was for schlatt, a man ruined by his own ambitions. and this was for tubbo, a kid caught in the crossfire, forever encased in a tomb of rotting flowers and dirt. 

they needed this. they needed this fresh start. even if they won’t all be here to witness it.

a jolt and a grunt from the stage brought her back to reality. schlatt stood up, no longer choking under wilbur’s arms. he shakily pulled the microphone to his lips, smiling directly at tommy. his horns were flaking and painfully weighing him down but his words were clear.

“there is a traitor in your ranks. a person who has the ability to demolish your pathetic little nation tonight with a press of a single button.”

wilbur stood up and rushed to the forest clearing, leaving a shell-shocked karl behind schlatt. sapnap dragged him off the stage. 

“tommy get the fuck up we can still stop them!” his unhinged eyes bulging at the sudden danger. his blood ran cold as schlatt chuckled a deep rumbling laughter. 

“the traitor isn’t at your base, silly wilbur. they’re right here. in fact, why don’t they press it right now, huh?” he spat into the crowd. 

niki sucked in a barely noticeable breath. she tossed the button around in her palm and looked around like she was also eyeing for the traitor. her heart rammed inside its cage, beating the life out of her the longer she waited before this nightmare was over. 

then, she flicked her wrist just slightly, setting off the first batch of explosions. 

she still remained seemingly oblivious, jumping at the sudden boom coming from the direction of pogtopia’s cave. she estimated they had around 10 minutes left before the explosions reached the forest edge, so she threw the wooden thing on the floor and stepped on it, glaring at the ground, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

wilbur approached her slowly, radiating with barely controlled anger. “niki?! you were the traitor?” he grabbed her shoulder harshly, making her face him while everyone stared at them uncomprehendingly. “what the fuck? after all that we did for you, after all i did for you, you went out and destroyed our only source of hope in this- in this war?” she looked him in the eyes, hands hidden in her pockets from the cold. 

“i did this for you wilbur. i may be just some dumb village girl you ‘rescued’ from a famished village but i am not immoral. you’ve become different! you’d willingly be the bad guy out of spite of not winning an election. you barely batted an eye when techno murdered tubbo, calling him just a ‘casualty of war’!” niki screamed in his face. tommy had gotten up at some point unnoticed by them and stormed up to wilbur’s shocked face. “is this true?” he whispered, not willing to believe that someone he considered a hero, a stand to lean on in the midst of war could be such an awful person, especially to his best friend’s memory.

wilbur nodded his head as the second batch of explosions rang out. “i- yeah. yeah it is.” he looked almost regretful. 

niki pitied him, but her words keep on flowing like she’d been holding onto them for a while. “-and worse of all, you had the nerve to drag all of us into this, making us think we owed you something for just being a decent fucking person.” 

schlatt reached his arm out to her, wanting to pull her up to the stage, but she shrugged him off. “i’m not on your side either, schlatt. don’t think i haven’t heard of your plans to destroy everyone i have ever cared for. you think i’d support that?” she turned her back on wilbur and looked schlatt in the eyes. “you and your little fiance on the floor over there-” she pointed at quackity, making him flinch. “-can’t keep doing this. and i won’t let you.”

the third explosion went off dangerously close to their space in the middle of manburg. out the corner of her eye she could see a building, half collapsed. she knew the end was coming, but they didn’t. 

“the explosions won’t stop there,” she smiled bitterly at the listening crowd. tommy and wilbur were arguing behind her, one crying hysterically and the other yelling in that familiar manipulative way that got younger her to join his cause in the first place but she couldn’t hear them. “i didn’t disconnect the tnt from pogtopia to manburg, schlatt. you’re dead tonight. we’re all dead tonight.”

schlatt’s grin turned to a frown slightly before brightening up again. “niki, you defiant little devil. i always knew my gracious kingdom wouldn’t go on as long as i hoped. you’re just a catalyst, a part of its history, and when it’s erased, you’ll be gone.” he chuckled to himself. “forever. my memory will live on as a tyrannical- what did you call me that one time? dictator? that’s it. a tyrannical dictator. but you, you’ll be forgotten.”

quackity stood behind schlatt, setting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to lay down. the ram let out a shaky breath, exhausted from just standing up too long. he was weak now, and he knew it. he felt his days nearing, so why not drag everyone down with him? it was fun, life was such a game to him. he grew delirious and nearly passed out, holding on only by quackity’s hushed whispers of glory and desperation. no matter, he didn’t feel the need to be conscious to witness his own death anyway.

the fourth explosion hit a nearby tower, sending it crashing down. almost immediately niki heard the tell-tale fizzling of the next bomb and turned to wilbur in a hurry. “it’s not supposed to set off this quickly. i tho- i thought i’d given us more time?!” he stopped arguing with tommy and let the words sink in. his mathematician brains and months of working closely with explosives in that cold dark basement told him they had around a minute before the flames would reach them. 

tommy noticed wilbur zoning out and looked in his direction. just behind his head, a raging fire started to spread across the land, likely from the blown up engines and forests. “look out!” he screamed at fundy, who had been wandering about the stage, watching the flames burn. he barely had time to look over before a pillar fell between him and the rest of pogtopia, encasing him in with quackity and schlatt who both coughed profusely. 

niki grabbed wilbur’s arm and ran, not giving him or tommy who had been pulled along with them any time to question her. she sped through the sprawling fields, committing the sights to her memory, longing to see an untouched manberg- l’manberg one last time, but all that was left was ash and large craters in the ground from the tnt she had laid so carefully just hours before. she collapsed near where she thought she needed to go and pat tommy’s back to rid him of the smoke bothering his lungs.

it was going down before their very eyes.

tommy laid his head in her lap, glazed eyes looking up like he was just a child. and he was, one left to fend for himself and his best friend in a war that favored none of them. he failed his only task, but it was too late for reminiscing. 

wilbur set his hand on niki’s shoulder, looking at the two of them solemnly. “there’s no point being angry at me, will. what’s done is done.” she couldn’t look them in the eyes no matter how righteous she thought of herself. she found wilbur’s hand through the glow of the ever rising flames, pulling it softly so he would sit down beside them. 

just for a moment she let herself close her eyes, breathing in the faint warmth of her two boys hidden under layers of smoke and ash. the burning feeling of an explosion that grazed her thigh kept her rooted. tommy had fallen asleep, at least she hoped he was, although he seemed too still to be so. niki looked towards the sky.

one hand in tommy’s hair and one encased in wilbur’s calloused ones, she heard the second to last explosive go off. a small fizzle sounded underneath them. wilbur almost stood up but she held his hand tightly.

“niki, we’re right abov-“  
“i know.”

niki closed her eyes one last time, her last thoughts being of her burning nation and tommy’s weight next to her. her fingers linked with wilbur’s.

“goodnight, wilbur soot.”

**Author's Note:**

> give criticism as you deem fit also this is my first time writing something this long and not giving up halfway pog


End file.
